Strawberry wine
by Shadow-Hoshi
Summary: Song-fic. Raven's not a music fan but she does have a favorite song. First song-fic.


Tsunami-dono inspired me to write my own song-fic. I saw the music video for this on CMT and it was sung by Deana Carter.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            I sipped my morning tea while I read my book. The sun was just starting to rise. Its orange light danced off my cheeks while my hair cast intense shadows over my eyes. I glanced over to the door when it swooshed open. (Yeah…swooshed) Carmen yawned when she entered the living room.

            "Morning Raven," she greeted as she walked into the kitchen area.

            "Mm," I grunted, not quite awake yet. Carmen yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "There's some tea still if you want it,"

            "Thanks, but I need my bagel, and I need it now," she untwisted the bag and took the cream cheese from the fridge. "Bagelbagelbagel," she mumbled spreading the cream cheese lazily. I giggled slightly. "Whaso funny?"

            "Nothing," We stared at each other in an awkward silence. Carmen took a bite of her bagel and noticed Robin's boom box on the counter.

            "Hey Raven,"

            "Hm?"

            "What kind of music do you like?" she asked casually. I sipped the last of my tea to lengthen my tolerance. Questions like that weren't my favorite. Still aren't.

            "I'm not a big music fan," Carmen shoved the rest of her bagel in her mouth and turned the volume of Robin's boom box down, before she hopped on the counter and tweaked with the radio.

            "I'll turn this down for you then," She stopped when she found the country station.

            "…after that Deana Cater singin' Strawberry Wine," the radio said as it went into a commercial. Carmen clasped her hands.

            "I love that song!" she exclaimed. I lay her book aside.

            "Would you be mad if I told you I kinda lied?" Carmen stared at me with a crooked look. "Well, I'm not a music fan, but _that_ song is actually one of my favorites,"

            "Really? Why didn't you say so?" she smiled sweetly at me.

            "Yeah. I sort of feel like it's a little out of character of me to like a song like that," I always felt comfortable around Carmen. She was a happy person, but she wasn't a bubble head (most of the time anyway) like Starfire. Just something about her made her seem like a very trustworthy person. She understood. Annoying at times, but still very comforting to know that she always found a way to understand.

            "I understand," Like I said. The radio commercial ended and the song began to play. "Sing it with me." Wow she can be really upfront sometimes.

            "I don't know," I wanted to, kinda, but not in front someone. I made up my mind not too, but that introduction music lured me in and we started to sing along with the radio.

_He was working through college on my grandpa's farm_

_I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car_

_I was caught somewhere between a woman and child_

_When one restless summer we found love growing wild_

_On the banks of the river on a well beaten path_

_It's funny how those memories they last…_

            Our voices blended together with the song. I actually found that my voice, though somewhat deep and rough, went perfectly with her angelic tune. I no longer felt self-conscience and I gained confidence as the chorus came.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_

_Green on the vine_

_Like strawberry wine_

_I still remember when thirty was old_

_And my biggest fear was September when he had to go_

_A few cards and letters and one long distance call_

_We drifted away like the leaves in the fall_

_But year after year I come back to this place_

_Just to remember the taste_

_Of strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_

_Green on the vine_

_Like strawberry wine_

_The fields have grown over now_

_Years since they've seen the plow_

_There's nothing time hasn't touched_

_Is it really him or the lost of my innocence_

_I've been missing so much_

Now that I think about it, Carmen stopped singing before the final chorus. I was too busy melting in the song to have noticed it then. (sigh)

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_

_Green on the vine_

_Like strawberry wine _

Personally I think the song ended too soon. I started to blush and looked up at her smiling face. (Bubble head smiling) She raised her hand up and stuck out her pinkie.

            "I won't tell if you don't want me too," I smiled back at her and we lock our pinkies together and shook our hands, finalizing our promise between friends.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ok, so it wasn't a traditional song-fic, but it was good right? I love that song.


End file.
